


Challenge

by SeiYoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Multipairing, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Sembilan puluh sembilan pasangan negara yang ditulis secara acak dengan pair berbeda di setiap bagiannya, disusun berdasarkan prompt yang didapat dari salah satu sumber/ Update File07 : Fish (Iceland*Liechtenstein). / Some Straight, FemxFem and MalexMale pair inside.





	1. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si pirang bernetra ungu ini datang ke kediaman Inggris suatu pagi; mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mempelajari ballroom dance yang kebetulan sedang populer akhir-akhir; Walzt.

“Mohon bantuanmu, _Dad_.”

Matthew, dengan perasaan gugupnya yang menggebu-gebu— terlihat dari gerak gerik dan cara memandangnya sungkan; tersenyum sumringah sembari membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang. Tuxedo sudah rapi dikenakan. Ah, lalu pantofel hitam berkelas itu. Arthur ingat itu hadiah dari Francis saat ulang tahun terakhir yang bersangkutan. Si pirang bernetra ungu ini datang ke kediaman Inggris suatu pagi; mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mempelajari _ballroom dance_ yang kebetulan sedang populer akhir-akhir. _Walzt_ ; atau apapun itu namanya.

Arthur awalnya kaget dengan kedatangan Matthew yang kelewatan tiba-tiba— apalagi dengan penampilan formal yang sampai mengenakan tuxedo segala. Tapi kemudian si lidah British mendengus; tersenyum mafhum menerima kedatangannya. Dia sendiri sejujurnya belum terlalu menguasai _walzt_ hanya karena tarian itu sedang populer. Namun, dia masih bisa mengajari Matthew dasar-dasarnya.

“Ada apa tiba-tiba?” Arthur menarik tangan Mathhew mendekat sebelum menyalakan sebuah piringan hitam di dekat meja kerjanya. Kakinya yang panjang menutup pintu dengan cara menendang— sedikit tidak sopan, tapi Arthur tidak akan terlalu sudi ambil pusing. Pria Inggris itu melonggarkan lilitan kerah kemeja. Mathhew tidak segera menjawab, hanya membalas dengan meraih pinggang Arthur. Menarik tangannya di salah satu sisi. Berhadap-hadapan.

“Ada pesta dansa yang akan diadakan di New York beberapa hari lagi.” Arthur mengangguk— “Alfred mengundangku, memintaku untuk menarikan _waltz_ sebagai perwakilan.”

Simfoni tenor dari piringan hitam yang diputar mulai mengalun; menyelimuti ruang tertutup itu dengan lagu klasik kesukaan Arthur yang sengaja didendangkan untuk menenangkan hati. Tanpa berbasa-basi; Arthur mulai menuntunnya dengan gerakan _waltz_ sederhana. Satu, dua; kaki mereka melangkah mengitari lingkar pola imajiner yang ditetapkan pada lantai. Arthur yang berperan sebagai wanita. Merelakan pinggangnya untuk ditopang dan telapak tangannya yang merangkul pada bahu Matthew dari depan. Lalu, pria itu mendengus kaku sembari tertawa penuh nada menghina. Mengejek dirinya sendiri.

“Kau bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dariku.”

“... _aah_.” Untuk sejenak yang lebih muda bingung untuk membalasnya; “Mungkin karena memang begini fisik kami, _Dad_? Alfred pun begitu, _oui_?”

Matthew mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan pada jemari kurus Arthur. Membawa Arthur berputar, menarik tubuh ramping sang mantan perompak untuk menciptakan jarak sementara tanpa memisah talian jari, lalu dalam satu putaran elegan Arthur kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka nikmati ritme yang mulai menghentak-hentak. Arthur selalu menyukai lagu ini, pilihan tepat yang cocok dibawakan bersama segala jenis tarian. Matthew berkata dia belum menguasai dasar-dasarnya, tapi dari sudut pandang Arthur; kemampuannya sudah cukup untuk membawanya terkesima untuk seukuran pemula.

“ _Ouch_!”

Walaupun Arthur tahu tidak ada jaminan yang mengatakan bahwa kakinya akan selamat.

Matthew Williams buru-buru menghentikan aktifitas mereka sembari memejamkan mata tidak enak; bersalah. Arthur menepuk pundaknya pertanda bahwa dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kakinya yang 'cuma' sedikit terinjak. Pada suatu timing, Matthew hanya kurang mencocokkan dengan gerakan tubuh pasangannya.

“Maaf.”

“Ingin tetap lanjut?”

Pemuda Kanada yang terpaut dua tiga senti lebih tinggi memilih menganggukkan kepala sembari menempelkan dahinya pada Arthur; kemudian tertawa— Arthur yang hari itu, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, tanpa protes makian dan sifat malu-malu gengsinya seperti biasa; seolah mengalihkan dunianya. Lagu pada piringan hitam berputar ulang. Sang _United Kingdom_ patut berbangga karena salah satu 'anak didik'-nya bisa bertumbuh secara luar biasa.

“Kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu?”

Matthew menjeda, kemudian menggeleng. Senyumnya mengembang disertai tatapan penuh arti. “Tapi aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan kujadikan pasangan di pesta itu, _Dad_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> File01 : Dance  
> [ Matthew Williams x Arthur Kirkland ]  
> Canada*UK, Rated : T
> 
> .
> 
> 06/04/18 – 10:19 AM


	2. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle menoleh bingung tak kala sang pekerja menyebut soal undangan makan malam— khusus dua porsi di lepas pantai Seychelles yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.

Michelle tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan berselancar di pinggir salah satu pulau Seychelles; mengkombinasikan sebuah putaran sederhana dengan lompatan memukau sebelum salah satu pekerjanya memanggil dari kejauhan.

Si keturunan cantik Afrika— dengan sedikit eksistensi darah Eropa; membenarkan bagian bikini dan menyeret papan selancarnya dari mulut pantai, menggenakan topi jerami lebar yang ditinggalkan di atas pasir. Dia menoleh bingung tak kala sang pekerja menyebut soal undangan makan malam— khusus dua porsi di lepas pantai Seychelles yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Sampai ada suratnya segala. Namun, tanpa nama dan hanya disertai lokasi.

“Siapa yang memberikannya?”

Si pekerja menggeleng, mengatakan itu dari seorang pengirim surat yang datang menyebrang dari Victoria. Michelle tak habis pikir soal siapa pemberi surat kaleng berbahasa Perancis ini. Tapi Michelle menyanggupinya. Siapa tahu itu datang dari seorang yang penting.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Michelle mengganti bikininya. Melirik jam, ternyata sudah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati matahari terbenam— berhubung dia terlalu lama berada di pantai menghabiskan waktu berselancarnya, dan tak terasa ternyata hari sudah begitu sore. Kalau bukan karena kedatangan surat itu, mungkin dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di pantai lebih lama lagi.

Rambut dikeringkan, Michelle memilih sebuah _dress_ biru sederhana  yang biasa dikenakannya pada undangan acara yang tidak terlalu formal. Kalau cuma berdua— Michelle pikir, dia tidak perlu sampai memakai gaun dengn hiasan berat, kan? Dengan begitu, Michelle menata rambutnya dengan dua kuncir kembar di sisi pangkal rambut hitam panjangnya. Lalu memoles wajahnya dengan sentuhan sederhana; terlihat terlihat manis namun tetap natural. Begitu _sunset_ selesai, Michelle berlenggang pergi menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

Gugup? Sudah pasti. Siapakah yang mengirim surat itu? Michelle tidak tahu. Begitu dia sampai di lokasi restoran tepi pantai Seychelles yang tertera di surat dan menolehkan kepala— satu sosok pria mengagetkan Michelle hanya dengan kehadirannya. “Francis!”

Francis sudah duduk di meja yang tersedia untuk dia dan tamu undangannya, memakai setelan _hawaii_ dan kacamata yang menggantung di kerah, menyapanya dengan senyuman lembut ketika si wanita berhasil sampai di dekat meja pertemuan mereka. Astaga. Michelle tak tahu harus pasang ekspresi yang seperti apa. Francis— dia sudah lama tidak menemuinya.

“ _Ma ami_ ,” Francis terkekeh, para pelayan mulai mengantar makanan mereka dan matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam tergantikan malam; “Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa yang mengirim surat itu adalah aku?”

Bahasa Perancis. _Ah_. Michelle baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Gadis itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum sumringah, lalu duduk di kursi bagiannya. Lebih tidak menyangka kepada kedatangan Francis yang tiba-tiba, namun sebenarnya bingung kenapa Francis mengundangnya makan malam tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa. Kejutan? Bisa jadi. Restoran ini selalu penuh ketika malam. Mereka adalah salah satu ‘pasangan’ yang menikmati pemandangan bintang di restoran pinggir pantai yang tidak terhalang apa-apa, berbeda dengan kota. Satu lilin sebagai penerangan di tengah-tengah mereka. Michelle sudah berekspresi malu-malu ketika Francis memintanya untuk memakan hidangan yang dikatakan husus untuknya.

“… ini begitu tiba-tiba.” Michelle mulai menyentuh piringnya, memotong hidangan daging tuna kesukaan. Francis sendiri tidak menyentuh makanannya; malah tersenyum-senyum menanggapinya. Tangannya meraih sampanye yang sudah tertuang di dalam gelas.

“Aku mentraktirmu. Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?”

“Oui?” Gadis itu mengeluarkan aksen Perancisnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Hasil didikan di bawah Perancis selama 44 tahun sebelum Inggris mengambil alih pulau-pulau dan negaranya. Dengan gelengan menggemaskan itu, Francis tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“ _Joyeux Anniversaire_. Seychellesku sayang.”

Lilin bukan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di malam itu, penglihatan mereka yang didominasi malam juga dibantu dengan cahaya bulan yang terang mempesona. Tapi masih kalah mempesona dengan perlakuan Francis yang berangsur-angsur membuat wajah Michelle bersemu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> File02 : Treat  
> [ Francis Bonnefoy x Michelle Laroche ]  
> France*Seychelles, Rated : T
> 
> .
> 
> 06/06/18 – 09:29 AM


	3. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingin menyalahkan karena Vladimir lah yang dari awal menjatuhkannya ke atas pasir— beberapa menit setelahnya, Vladimir disertai senyum cerianya juga yang menjatuhkan Nikola di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda.

Dimulai dari sebuah cerita klise sederhana ketika Vladimir memutuskan untuk menyeret sang _Bulgarian_ menuju salah satu sisi pantai di kota faforitnya.

Pantai Corbu. Sebutlah sebagai pantai paling tenang di Rumania karena jauh dari keramaian dan kebisingan orang-orang. Walaupun sedikit sulit diakses karena tempatnya yang agak terpencil di pinggiran kota Constanta, namun ini pilihan tepat yang dipilih langsung Vladimir sendiri untuk menikmati waktu tenang mereka. Sembari menggenakan celana renang pendek, cahaya matahari yang bersinar tidak terlalu terik di musim panas negara empat musim membuat kulit putih yang dihiasi rambut pirang gelap dinari itu mengilat.

Kakinya menapak di deretan pasir yang berkasnya berkedip-kedip menyilaukan mata, berkat pantulan cahaya jam menjelang siang. Menciptakan jejak telapak tersendiri pada permukaan pigmen putih pinggiran pulau sebelum laut menyapunya bersama gulungan ombak. Nikola— setelah usai mengganti beberapa potong pakaian yang dibawanya berangkat selama perjalanan dengan helai celana renang yang sama, berjalan kepayahan karena yang lebih muda menarik-narik tangannya tidak sabaran. Mengatakan seharusnya dia sisakan waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua saja, antara dia dan Vladimir. Berjam-jam. Hanya buat bersenang-senang. (Ditekankan lagi, **_berdua_**.)

“ _Vlado_!” Yang bernetra klorofil, beberapa saat, terlihat menggebungkan pipi gemas menanggapi tingkah Vladimir yang seenaknya. Yang dipanggil segera menyadari itu seraya tangannya menarik tubuh Nikola untuk berputar dengan kedua tangan membentang bertarik-tarikan sampai yang lebih tua mual, jatuh, dan tersungkur. Wajahnya jatuh tertutup debu-debu pasir, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk disertai badan yang mencium kasarnya permukaan pantai ngilu.

Vladimir tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak terpingkal, sebab melihat Nikola yang punggungnya tepat jatuh terlentang di atas pasir pantai itu sangat lucu dan menggelikan. Nikola mengaduh, lelaki Rumania itu meraih tangan yang lebih pucat untuk membantunya bangkit berdiri dari posisi. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetap dihadiahi jitakan dan makian jengkel dari yang bersangkutan setelahnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Vladimir tidak menjawab karena tubuhnya ambruk melingkari pinggang yang lebih tua sambil kepalanya tenggelam di pundak Nikola.

Nikola tidak terkejut. Hanya menghadiahi sebuah belaian pada pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih cokelat. “ _Vlado_ , geli—” yang dikatakannya ketika Vladimir semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan napasnya (mungkin sengaja) diembuskan tepat menggeliti leher. Dada mereka masih bersatu seperti itu; semakin lengket karena keringat keduanya yang menyatu. Perlahan wajah Nikola menghangat tanpa sebab. Ini pasti dikarenakan paparan sinar yang terlalu panas mengenai wajahnya.

_( Nikola, Vladimir merasa aneh mengakuinya. Tetap enggan mengatakan apa alasan yang membawanya memintamu untuk menikmati waktu-waktu di pantai berdua bersamanya. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengerti; lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak bertanya. )_

“ _Nicu_.”

“ _Da_?”

“Baumu seperti pasir.”

Kekehan yang ditunjukkan ketika Nikola menangkup kedua pipi itu dengan tangannya; mau tak mau dibalas Nikola dengan satu tepukan geli pada organ luar pemilik marga Popescu yang sintal menggemaskan. Ingin menyalahkan karena Vladimir lah yang dari awal menjatuhkannya ke atas pasir— beberapa menit setelahnya, Vladimir disertai senyum cerianya juga yang menjatuhkan Nikola di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> File03 : Sand  
> [ Vladimir Popescu x Nikola Dimitrov ]  
> Romania*Bulgaria, Rated : T+
> 
> .
> 
> 06/13/18 – 09:07 AM


	4. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li menanggapinya dengan tawa nista, suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Mungkin, (Li mencatat pada selipan kecil di buku catatannya) Jia Long memang menggilai rasa asin.

“Sejak kapan kau punya hobi memasak?”

Li bukan sekali dua kali mendengar pertanyaan orang lain tentang ini. Contohnya beberapa minggu kemarin, Mei; yang kebetulan berada di tengah kebun herbal bersamanya sembari mengenakan _boater_ di atas helai cokelat rambutnya yang tergerai cantik bertanya dengan nada serupa— lebih-lebih penasaran, tentang keahlian memasak Li. Tentang hobi barunya yang tidak banyak diketahui. Dan mengeluh, ketika mendapati dapur mereka penuh bahan masakan dua kali lipat akhir-akhir ini. Mei memang tahu yang suka memasak bukan Li seorang— tapi, Li mengerti. Dia tahu orang lain meragukan kemampuan memasaknya,  terutama dia yang gila kerja kini memiliki hobi meracik bumbu-bumbu masakan kemudian menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di dapur yang dianggap sebagai omong kosong belaka.

“Menurutmu?”

Li menanggapinya dengan senyum sumringah biasa, mengaduk kaldu yang sudah dicampur merica ke dalam kuali. Pria negara kota tidak pernah bilang satu kalipun bahwa dirinya pandai dalam hal memasak. Mau bagaimanapun, Yao— Tuan (atau orang tuanya?) lebih andal dalam perkara ini. Pernah suatu waktu, Li melihat langsung Yao memasak dengan elegannya. Entah apa-apa yang dicampurkannya ke dalam kuali berisi bebek gorengnya waktu itu. Si pria kacamata hanya terkagum-kagum, mencatat setiap tata caranya pada buku catatan kecil yang selalu terselip di bajunya ketika personfikasi dengan umur ribuan tahun bersangkutan mengoceh tentang prosedur memasak yang baik dan benar. Rasa makanan buatannya selalu sempurna. Gurih, nikmat, dan menyengat.

“Kenapa kau tidak coba menghubunginya?”

“Buat?”

“Mengajarimu memasak.”

Jia Long terlihat berpangku pada kursi yang didudukinya secara terbalik. Lima belas menit awal semenjak berpuluh-puluh menit lalu,  keturunan China yang sekarang sudah menjadi negara kota mandiri (yang masih dalam usaha kabur dari negara mandiri) masih memerhatikan aktivitas Li dalam geming tak terdefinisi. Jia Long menyibak bawahan _changshan_ yang Li kenakan, usilnya lagi-lagi kumat. Tapi Li cuma satu kali berteriak kaget, lalu tertawa-tawa mengabaikan tingkah Jia Long. Sedikit menaikkan kacamata agar uap panas sup yang hendak dicicipinya tidak mengembun di sana, Li tampak berpikir dahulu sebelum menanggapi perkataan Jia Long barusan.

“Tidak perlu. Lagipula dia sedang ada urusan sekarang.” Lidahnya kemudian mengecap hasil masakan. Berkomentar puas karena hasil jerih payahnya tidak terlalu buruk sehingga mengecewakan lidah. Dia siapkan satu mangkuk sedang. Katanya, siap disajikan untuk Jia Long yang menunggu-nunggu bubur kepiting buatannya.

“Silakan dicicipi. Beri komentar jika perlu. Ah, aku juga membuat _egg tart_ —”

Jia Long melahap sebuah _egg tart_ di atas papan yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven dalam sekali suap. “Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang kurang—” menerka-nerka sebelum menjilat ujung bibirnya yang didapati sisa _egg tart_. “Tidak asin.”

Li hendak protes. Padahal, maksudnya dia menagih komentar Jia Long soal bubur kepiting. Bukan _egg tart_ yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari oven. Lagipula, _egg tart_ yang diketahuinya tidak pernah punya rasa asin.

“Sudah jelas tidak asin, ini _egg_ —”

“ _Shhh_. Kau ikuti saja perkataanku. Kau tadi yang meminta komentar kepadaku, kan? Lagipula makanan manis tanpa eksitensi rasa asin, tidak akan jadi harmoni.”

Tidak mengerti, si kacamata hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jia Long memberi masukan tidak masuk akal. Dengan begitu, dia berbalik sembari menarik napas. Kalaupun menurut Jia Long ‘tidak enak,’ masih banyak orang yang mau memakan masakannya dengan lapang dada (gratis, pula!) Jia Long saja belum mencoba bubur kepiting yang jadi menu satunya. Siapa tahu, dia jadi ketagihan dan minta lagi dibuatkan.

“Tapi— _aku sudah mencicipinya tempo hari_ — _minchi_ buatanmu sangat enak, bahkan lebih enak dari si tua Yao. Aku mau lagi. Jadi bisa aku rekomendasi untuk kau masakkan buat makan malam berikutnya?”

Li menanggapinya dengan tawa nista, suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Mungkin, (Li mencatat pada selipan kecil di buku catatannya) Jia Long memang menggilai rasa asin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> File04 : Salt  
> [ Li Wang x Jia Long Wang ]  
> Macau*HongKong, Rated : T
> 
> .
> 
> 09/27/18 – 09:45 PM


	5. Clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kini melihat 'jepitan' itu menjadi suatu kepuasan tersendiri pada diri Berwald; yang mengingatkannya akan wajah polos Lukas yang memerah terbaluti peluh setelah berjam-jam perjalanan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya.

Lukas yang senantiasa menggenakan jepit entah-berbentuk-salib di pinggir sisi kiri kepalanya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang asing dan menimbulkan keanehan besar; mengingat penampilannya yang selalu sama semenjak Uni Kalmar terbentuk itu acap kali tidak terlalu Berwald perhatikan eksistensinya.

Situasinya waktu itu Lukas yang tengah berkunjung dari Denmark; mengatakan tidak ada salahnya untuk menghabiskan barang satu dua jam di Swedia berhubung kedua negara ini dekat dan akhirnya memutuskan mengunjungi Stockholm seorang diri. Beberapa jam kemudian, sampailah dia di kediaman Berwald sang personifikasi, yang kebetulan telah usai mengerjakan berkasnya karena Lukas tiba-tiba datang di waktu malam. Berwald memanaskan susu yang baru dibelinya pagi ini, sambutan hangatnya tanpa Lukas meminta.

“Aku baru kembali dari Copenhagen; menyusuri Øresund. Lalu mengabiskan hampir enam setengah jam perjalanan ke Stockholm. Kalau aku manusia, mungkin aku sekarang sudah jatuh terkapar.” Berwald tercenung mendengarnya beberapa saat, sebelum menggeser berkas yang telah ditumpuk rapi usai dikerjakannya ke dalam deret teratas laci. “Kenapa kau tidak bangun rumahmu di dekat Copenhagen saja, di Malmö misal; daripada jauh-jauh tinggal di ujung negara?”

“Karena di sini ibukotanya.” Berwald juga lantas bertanya. “Kenapa kau tidak naik pesawat pula?”

Lukas cemberut karena dia gagal memancing Berwald untuk mengerti maksudnya.

Pemuda Norwegia tidak langsung menggubrisnya, setelah memutuskan melempar tas bawannya ke ujung kamar Berwald dan tidur di atas kasurnya tanpa meminta izin. Dia tahu dia gila karena sengaja menggunakan perjalanan darat dari Copenhagen ke Stockholm, di tengan musim dingin seperti ini dan hanya bergantung pada kendaraan umum yang berganti-ganti. Sebab pemandangan langit malam bersalju lebih menarik perhatian iris violetnya ketimbang mengadu pandang dari atas sana.

Susu hangat yang dihidangkan Berwald sebetulnya belum juga habis; karena sayup-sayup terdengar Lukas yang protes kenapa tidak Berwald buatkan dia kopi saja. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat; dengan perasaan nyaman yang menggelitik untuk memaksanya lebih cepat berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

Berwald membuka selimut dan menutup tubuh telungkup Lukas dengan selimut yang sama, sebelum mencium sekilas dahi pemuda yang terbuka berkat kepalanya menghadap samping. _“God natt, Kjære.”_

Kini melihat 'jepitan' itu menjadi suatu kepuasan tersendiri pada diri Berwald; yang mengingatkannya akan wajah polos Lukas yang memerah terbaluti peluh setelah berjam-jam perjalanan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> File05 : Clip  
> [ Berwald Oxenstierna x Lukas Bondevik ]  
> Sweden*Norway, Rated : T
> 
> .
> 
> 01/29/19 – 08:15 AM


	6. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah Eropa pada tahun 1349, di belahan bumi penghujung utara tempat di mana Norwegia berada. Di mana mereka masih berdiri di satu bendera yang sama; di mana semuanya terasa semakin gila dan tak terkendali semenjak sebuah kapal yang terdampar di Askøy membawa wabah yang membinasakan segalanya.

Sepotong roti itu telah menjadi bukti tentang kehidupan yang sekarang mereka lalui, tidak akan pernah berakhir setenang yang diharapkan.

Emil menatap ke arah gumpalan adonan tepung matang yang asapnya masih mengepul; membaui indra penciumannya dengan rasa hambar sekaligus sedikit eksistensi manis. Anak kecil itu menyadari sebagian sisi pipinya yang menghangat, menanti-nanti kedatangan makan malam dengan pandangan polosnya; sebelum ditatapnya ragu punggung Lukas yang belum juga kembali dari dapur setelah berkata akan mengambilkan segelas susu buat mereka berdua. Keturunan Islandia itu menghentak-hentakan kaki beberapa menit kemudian, karena angin malam yang masuk menusuk-nusuk badannya sekaligus sebagai bentuk ekspresi ketidak sabarannya.

“ _Brodir_...”

“Hmmm.”

Jangankan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, Lukas sama sekali tidak menggubris apapun suara yang meluncur dari bibir polos adiknya yang kelihatan paling kekanakan dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu— ah, _ya_. Umurnya memang masih di bawah 10 tahun (secara fisik) waktu itu. Memilih kembali menempatkan bokongnya duduk menghadap Emil yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kedatangannya dengan penantian manis; seperti dialog barusan— benar sekali anak laki-laki Norwegia itu kembali dengan kedua susu hangat di tangannya. Padahal, Lukas pun seharusnya tahu bahwa malam hari adalah waktu ketika jam tidur keduanya tiba— masalahnya, ini sudah melewati jam makan malam mereka yang seharusnya.

Suasana malam yang dingin diiringi semilir pelan angin yang memasuki ruas kecil jendela, menjadi suasana yang cocok untuk menghangatkan diri dengan segelas susu hangat. Karena Emil bertingkah sebagai anak baik, Lukas mengelus permukaan rambutnya sayang.

“ _Brodir_ ,” nadanya memanggil lagi, kali ini berharap cemas Lukas bakal menyambutnya. Lukas lantas menganggukkan kepalanya, mengizinkan Emil melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung.

“Kenapa rotinya hanya satu?”

Lukas sudah dapat menduga bahwa pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari bibir kecil anak itu adalah pertanyaan serupa, namun dia hanya memilih diam sebagai tanggapannya. Tanpa merespon apapun, Lukas menggeser salah satu gelasnya ke hadapan Emil. Dan anak itu meminum bagiannya dengan setengah hati ragu.

“ _Brodir_ tidak lapar. Rotinya untukmu, Emil.”

Emil tidak sepatutnya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, karena anak sekecil dia tidak seharusnya tahu. Bahwa mereka tengah dalam masa sulit mencari makanan— jangankan; dapat bertahan hidup di lingkungan paling hina pun sudah rasanya sangat bersyukur. Ini adalah Eropa pada tahun 1349, di belahan bumi penghujung utara tempat di mana Norwegia berada. Di mana mereka masih berdiri di satu bendera yang sama; di mana semuanya terasa semakin gila dan tak terkendali semenjak sebuah kapal yang terdampar di Askøy membawa wabah yang membinasakan segalanya. Lukas berterima kasih mereka adalah abadi, karena kalau bukan Lukas tidak lagi sanggup membayangkan tubuh Emil yang hampir mati menggeliat di atas kedua tangan kecilnya— sembari menahan sakit akibat penyakit yang terjangkit menyiksa diri.

 _( Karena dia menyayangi adiknya. Karena dia_ **mencintai** _adiknya.)_

“... dan mengapa kau tidak pernah membawaku keluar dari tempat ini?”

Lukas hanya tidak dapat berterus terang tentang dunia kejam yang pasti akan terus menyeret-nyeretnya hingga mati; sebab sudah cukup Lukas tidak ingin kehilangan apapun lagi. Sebelum malam itu berakhir dan Emil menghabiskan satu-satunya persediaan roti milik mereka— Lukas memilih mendekap sang adik tanpa menyahut pertanyaan apa-apa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> File06 : Bread  
> [ Lukas Bondevik x Emil Steilsson ]  
> Norway*Iceland, Rated : T
> 
> .
> 
> 04/12/19 – 11.25 PM


	7. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sebagai teman, mungkin Lily bisa—” Emil menyapu air yang mengalir di wajah anak perempuan itu, memasang wajah memelas yang sulit diartikan. “… menemaniku, ja?”

Lily Vogel pada dasarnya bukanlah anak perempuan yang terlalu lembut; tapi ketika suatu waktu diminta oleh seorang anak laki-laki untuk mengambil ikan langsung dari habitat aslinya— adik satu-satunya Switzerland juga pasti akan bimbang untuk menolaknya dengan tega.

 _Fürstentum Liechtenstein_ memakai sehelai kaus polos sederhana, dikombinasi sebuah celana pendek setengah paha yang tampak imut sekali. Waktu itu pertengahan antara siang dan senja yang tidak terlalu terik, di ujung anakan sungai yang tidak jauh terletak dari pinggiran pemukiman. Kakinya tidak lagi memakai sepatu; karena Emil yang berada jauh di depannya sudah memintanya untuk melepas alas kaki dahulu. _Akan percuma jika memakai sepatu itu di sini_ , katanya. Karena senja itu mereka akan _basah-basah_ an bersama.

“Emil!”

Lily berteriak gemas saat merasakan kaki mungilnya yang bergesek pada permukaan batu-batu besar sungai yang licin, hampir terpeleset. Namun anak perempuan itu dengan sigap menopang pada kedua pundak Emil yang kebetulan tengah duduk membelakanginya, sibuk menyiapkan umpan ikan. Emil terkaget-kaget saat tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh ke depan; untungnya posisinya yang setengah duduk membuat tubuhnya jatuh dengan tidak terlalu jatuh menyakitkan. Lily menarik napas dengan paras yang memerah, ingin berterus terang bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah tidak tahan.

“Emil, aku mau pu—”

“Jadi Lily tidak mau pergi bersamaku?”

Anak manis bermarga Vogel itu tidak lantas menjawab, malah menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambutnya yang pendek tampak berembus pelan. Saat Emil berbalik dengan posisi berdiri, mata ungu itu menangkap ekspresi ketidak sanggupan yang ditunjukkan Lily, membawa Emil mendesah penuh penyesalan karena sudah meminta gadis itu melakukan hal yang dirasa merepotkan. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, dan Emil seharusnya sudah bisa memancing dan membawa pulang ikan lebih banyak sekarang— adik bungsu Nordik tersebut masih menatap ke arah tubuh kecil personifikasi negara Liechtenstein sebelum secara usil menyiramnya dengan tangkupan air di tangan.

“ _Waah_! Apa yang—”

“Sudah kubilang, semua kakakku tidak ada yang bisa menemani. Padahal, _brodir_ Lukas sudah berpesan untuk menyuruhku menangkap ikan sebelum petang. Sebagai teman, mungkin Lily bisa—” Emil menyapu air yang mengalir di wajah anak perempuan itu, memasang wajah memelas yang sulit diartikan. “… menemaniku, _ja_?”

Lily Vogel pada dasarnya bukanlah anak perempuan yang terlalu lembut, bukan pula anak perempuan penurut yang mudah luluh tanpa alasan-alasan jelas. Tapi ketika dihadapkan dengan Emil, Emil Steilsson si representatif negara muda yang sama-sama memiliki sifat manja; Lily tidak memiliki alasan untuk dapat menolak permintaannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> File07 : Fish  
> [ Emil Steilsson x Lily Vogel ]  
> Iceland*Liechtenstein, Rated : T
> 
> .
> 
> 04/13/19 – 12.52 PM


End file.
